


The Ritual

by Phsbarbie



Series: Dragon Age Origins [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has agreed to go through with Morrigan's ritual. Now all that's left is to figure out how to ACTUALLY go through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ritual

"Trust me when I say you will not hate this quite as much as you think."  
"Yes, well, I'll just leave you alone then," says a rather pale Angel as she turns for the door.  
"Angel," I say, taking a step towards her. She turns and looks me in the eye.  
"Alistair, it's okay. This is the best option. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning." She hurries out of the room without waiting for a reply.  
"And somehow, I don't think I'll hate it either," says Morrigan, coming up behind me and running her hands over my shoulders. I grab her wrist and spin her to face me.  
"Let's get something straight right now. I'm not doing this for you, I'm not even doing this for me. I'm doing this because I know there's no chance in hell Angel will let me die for her. And even if she did, that would be one more loved one she would mourn and she's had quite enough of that." Morrigan places her trapped hand on my chest and steps closer.  
"Oh come now Alistair, surely you can find some enjoyment in this. You plan to marry your fellow Grey Warden after this battle, yes?"  
"Of course."  
"Then look at this as your one night of freedom. You have only ever been with Angel and, after this, you will only ever be with Angel. She has given you a free pass, and I recommend you enjoy it. It is unlikely you will get another one."  
"I don't want another one," I say, releasing her wrist and taking a step back. "I don't want this one." A flash of hurt briefly crosses her face, but to be honest, I don't care. I hate Morrigan, and being forced to sleep with her isn't making things any better. I sigh. "Just take off your clothes and lay on the bed."  
"One wonders how you were ever able to woo Angel in the first place."  
"Leave her out of this!"  
"You think I am here to sate some hidden desire for you? I am here for her. She is my friend, she is... like a sister to me."  
"Real sisterly of you, sleeping with her fiance and all."  
"It would be better for me to let her die? Or spend her life grieving for you?"  
"No, it would be better for you to open Flemeth's Grimoire and find another way!" She breaks eye contact and starts to undress. "You didn't even look for one, did you?"  
"Small clothes too?" she asks, effectively letting me know the discussion is over.  
"No, leave your small clothes on." She does and slips into bed. I extinguish the candles before stripping down and joining her. She immediately moves towards me, running her hand down my chest, over my abs, and into my small clothes.  
"You do realize for this to work your Little Warden will have to cooperate."  
"Of course I know that! Just... stop touching me. And lay on your side." She complies. I attempt to trace her curves with my hand, but it's not helping. This is nothing like it is with Angel. I'm suddenly taken back to our first night together. I had offered to set up her tent while she dealt with something else. I purposefully set it up far away from everyone else, lit a fire, and waited for her.  
"Alistair, what are you doing over here?" I plucked up my nerve, took a deep breath, and stood to meet her.  
"All right, I guess I really don't know how to ask you this." She had a puzzled expression on her face.  
"Ask me what?"  
"You'd think this would be easier, but whenever I'm around you I feel like my head is about to explode. I can't think straight."  
"Oh? Thanks a lot."  
"I didn't mean..." I started, but then I saw the wicked smile on her face. "Very funny. Here's the thing: being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being away from you. Not ever. I guess I'll just come right out with it. I want to spend the night with you. Here."  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. You know I've never done this before. I want it to be with you."  
"I thought you'd never ask," was her reply. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her soundly. My plate armor was already stacked beside the tent and she wasted no time in having her drake scale join it. She stopped after removing her armor, however, and turned to me. She was wearing clothes similar to mine, breeches and a linen shirt, only hers laced up the front while mine was a simple pull over.  
"Undress me," she said.  
"Un-undress you?" I stammered.  
"Alistair, this isn't about experience, or even skill. This is about two people who truly care about each other expressing how they feel and making each other feel good. This isn't a lesson I'm teaching. So come here, and follow your instincts."  
I circled the fire to where she stood and gently unpinned her hair from where she kept it during battle. I watched it cascade past her shoulders and ran my fingers through it, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and heard her groan softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and met my tongue with her own. They slid against each other slowly, intimately. She took a step forward so that her breasts pressed into my chest and I broke the kiss with a groan.  
"Problem, Alistair?" she asked, trying for mocking but coming out breathless.  
"Not a one," I said, picking her up and taking her inside the tent. We both ended up on our knees facing each other and she wasted no time in pulling my shirt up over my head. She came in to kiss me, but bypassed my lips and went for my ear lobe, which she proceeded to suck on. It took me a second to realize that sharp intake of breath was from me. She ran her hands up my arms, over my shoulders, and down my back. She moved from my ear down my jawline and I captured her lips with mine, cupping her smooth face with my calloused hands. I moved down to the laces on her shirt, my hands trembling as I started to untie them. I had imagined doing this so many times, had touched myself to the image more nights than I can count in camp when I knew she slept mere feet away. The laces began to come undone, slipping off one shoulder. I pressed open mouth kissed down her neck and along the exposed skin. She pushed my hands away and finished with the laces herself. I laughed as she slipped the shirt off.  
"Feeling impatient, are we?"  
"You bet your ass I am," she said before launching herself at me, kissing me hungrily. I unfastened the small clothes covering her breasts and she let it drop to the ground. When she pressed up against me again she was bare, and I swear I had a mini stroke. She kissed down my neck, my collar bone, my chest, and my abs, licking, sucking, and biting the whole way. I was harder than I'd ever been before and I remember thinking it was a good thing I had been relieving the tension or it would probably be over by now. When she went to reach her hand inside my small clothes I pushed it away.  
"If you so much as touch me at this moment I'm going to go off like a powder keg. Besides, it's my turn," I said, laying her on her back and following her down, pressing my erection into the warm v between her legs. She moaned.  
"Can we at least remove the breeches?"  
"Good idea," I said, stripping hers and mine off in no time and returning to the same position. Before I even touched her I looked my fill. She had gorgeous, round, perky breasts with dusty pink nipples above a small waist and perfectly proportioned hips. "Maker's breath, you're perfect. I am a lucky man."  
I reached down and held one of the globes in my hand, running my thumb across the nipple and watching it pucker. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and arched her back, pressing her breast more firmly into my hand. I dropped my head and took it into my mouth, alternating sucking and running my tongue around the nipple.  
"Oh! Maker! Where in Thedas did you learn to do that?" I released that breast and took the other one in my hand.  
"You told me to follow my instincts. I am," I said before beginning to suck on the other breast.  
"You have," she said between gasps, "amazing instincts." She held my head to her breast and started to grind herself against my cock. I groaned around her breast before releasing it and rolling to my side while she stayed on her back.  
"Problem, Alistair?" she said, not even trying for mocking this time.  
"Not a one," I replied, struggling to catch my breath. I used one hand to prop up my head while the other one skimmed her curves. I paused when I reached her small clothes.  
"May I? Or are you too close to going off as well?" She grinned at me.  
"That's the beauty of being a woman, Alistair. I can 'go off' as many times as I'd like without needing to take a break." I went to take them off, but she stopped me. "Uh-uh. Fair is fair. If mine come off, so do yours." I considered that for a moment.  
"Okay, but still no touching," I warned.  
"Agreed." I rolled onto my back and stripped them off before quickly turning back to remove hers. She was studying me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.  
"Um, Alistair, are you sure I can't touch it?" The mere thought of her small, soft hand wrapped snugly around my cock-  
"I'm positive. But can I... Can I touch you?"  
"Please, please, do," she said, parting her legs for me. I adjusted myself so her opening was at eye level and traced around it with one finger. This was the first time I'd seen a- what did the dwarf call it? A kitty? No, a pussy cat. Nope, drop the cat part- but I wasn't completely inexperienced. Ok, I was, but not completely without knowledge. I had lived with the all male Grey Wardens for six months. So I slid my thumbs between her folds and opened them, looking for the little button at the top. I traced around it with a finger when I found it, which had Angel bucking her hips and calling for the Maker.  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked, startled. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"More instinct?" she managed to get out. I smiled and shrugged before returning to what I was doing. This time I slipped a calloused finger inside of her, her inner walls clenching at it while I did. She was so smooth, and warm, and slippery.  
"You're so wet," I said, pulling my finger part way out before pushing it back into her.  
"Well I certainly have to be to make that lamppost of yours fit." I added a second finger and she arched upwards. "Alistair, I need..." I curved my fingers and felt for a spot on her front inner wall while drawing circles around her button with my thumb. She started yelling my name at the same time her inner walls started pulsing around my fingers. When the yelling switched to heavy breathing I slipped my fingers out and positioned my cock at her entrance.  
"Angel, look at me." I waited until she did before saying "I love you," and sliding into her. The sensation was indescribable, like sinking into a velvet glove. Her inner walls clamped down and began to milk me almost immediately, and I lost it. I slammed into her harder and faster, calling for both her and the Maker in equal parts, while she breathed my name in my ear, dragged her nails down her back, and pulled my hair. I poured every last ounce of me into her, and when we were both spent I gathered her in my arms and held her close.  
"There's no way all of that was instinct," she said sleepily. I laughed.  
"You remember me telling you about the big Warden that could drink us all under the table?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, he also gave me a few tips on women, on the off chance I ever got the opportunity to use them."  
"Alistair?"  
"Hmm?'  
"I love you too."  
And that's when I realize why this isn't working with Morrigan. She wants sex, but all I know how to do is make love. The naked body next to me begins to speak, and I tense up when the voice that comes from it isn't Angel's, but Morrigan's.  
"My, my, that was impressive. You know, Angel did give us until morning. We could always-"  
"Are we done here?" I say coldly. She sighs.  
"Yes, we're done." I get dressed quickly and sneak into the room across the hall. I try to be as quiet as I can be as I slip into bed.  
"Alistair?"  
"Yes, it's me, love," I say, wrapping my arms around Angel. She rolls towards me and rests her head on my chest.  
"What are you doing here? I thought..."  
"I missed you," is my simple reply. She smiles and snuggles closer.  
"I missed you too."


End file.
